A Battle of Love
by elric0sis
Summary: The Akatsuki engage in a ruthless battle. When Kisame is hurt, what will Itachi do? Ands what's with Itachi's sudden power level? Just a drabble really, KISAITA!


AU; I just wrote this off of a whim, really! I was on my bus and listening to this song and it just popped into my head! Hope you like it, random thing to do until I can think of stuff for my other stories! Warning: A little KisaIta!!! ^.^ Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Animal I've Become - Three Days Grace (3:51)

It had been a ruthless battle. Akatsuki vs. 1 million, fully armored, hardened soldiers trained by one of the best Taijutsu fighters in the whole Fire Country, Karasho Hokira. The battle started in favor of the Akatsuki until the soldiers started to get stronger by Karasho's newly developed jutsu. The majority of the Akatsuki were quickly defeated by the ninja-level soldiers. Pein and his six bodies hit the ground next to Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Madara, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu, exhausted.

"Who's......still fighting?" Pen huffed to Konan. "Itachi......is still.....fighting most.........of his section........and Kisame.....is still going at it at full strength...." Pein smiled. 'Even if most of us are out, at least a couple of our best fighters are still out. Itachi is about the third strongest in our group, and Kisame has brute strength, high chakra levels and great techniques. How ironic, the couple that's the cutest, is the strongest. Anyway, we should be better in soon, only if they can buy us enough time...'

Just then, a huge explosion went off by their area. Blood sprayed into the air and a scream that made Pein's blood run cold erupted. That was Itachi's scream. He quickly got up, struggling to keep his head still and made his way up to the scream. He rounded a bend and his eyes widened. Itachi was pinned to a wall, his eyes bleeding, blood soaking his cloak, but that's not what worried him. Three soldier's had their swords plunged into his chest. Itachi started to go limp but not after he kicked the soldiers away. The swords fell out and Itachi slammed into the ground, limp.

"ITACHI! Agh." Pein cringed, his wounds starting to reopen. All of a sudden, Kisame came running around the corner, fury in his eyes. He had heard his lover scream and was pissed at whoever hurt him. Karasho grabbed Kisame by his neck, catching him off guard. He slammed Kisame into the wall then dragged him to the middle of the army. He started applying more and more preasure to Kisame's neck. Kisame choked up blood, bringing his hands up to the other's, trying to pry them off. The others had already gotten to where Pein was, hearing his yell. When they saw what was happening, they tried to react but stopped in their tracks. A sudden ice-cold aura engulfed the whole battlefield. The others were petrified at the change and quickly got up on Deidara's clay birds, going into the sky. What they saw next scared them half to death.

Itachi got up slowly, his arms hanging to his sides. All of a sudden chakra started to swirl around him in a violent, red tornado. 'What's happening?!' Karasho thought. Itachi stood up to his full height, his bangs still covering his face. The wind started to pick up and swirl around him with the tornado of chakra. He took a step forward towards Karasho and Kisame.

"How are you still alive?!" Karasho shouted. Itachi lifted his head, the bangs flowing to the other side of his face. Karasho gasped. Itachi was smileing an evil smile and his Sharingan eye had turned the white around it black. The army stepped in front of their leader, ready to defend him even from this Itachi. Suddenly Itachi bolted straight into the army, kunai drawn. The army tensed but were instantly attack by a barrage of kunai. Itachi ran straight into the enemies, twisting, turning, until finally he jumped into the air and flipped, sending two more kunai into two more soldier's hearts. Karasho droppped Kisame, being distracted by the deaths of his pawns. Kisame was picked up by Deidara's bird and Konan started to heal him.

Itachi landed and looked at Karasho, smiling his evil smile. Karasho looked back, his eyes filled with fear. "W-Who, when-" "I'm sorry." Itachi said in a deep voice, laced with evil. "Itachi Uchiha isn't quite in control right now. Let's just say I'm the more evil side to him" Itachi said, smiling menicingly. "Oh, but don't take me lightly, otherwise I'll kill you in an instant."

With that, Itachi bolted back into the army again, his sleek, black katana drawn. Itachi swung his blade, peircing inot the enemies, blood spraying all over his usually stotic face, his raven locks and smearing his pale face. The scarlet liquid staining the ground as sodiers fell to Itachi's feet. He ran to the middle of a large collection of soldiers and spun faster and faster until he resembled a black and red tornado. The soldiers approached, only to be cut down immediatly by Itachi's hidden blade. Itachi cut down numerous soldiers then jumped back outside of the area. The other Akatsuki watching him carefully from the sky, barly keeping up with his movements.

Itachi grasped the right side of his face, the visible part scrunching in pain. " Agh!......Someone.....help.......please....." Itachi choked out in his regular voice. The others seeing im start to return back to normal, started to decend back to the ground. Madara quickly shouted "Wait! Fly higher! It's only temporary, GO HIGHER!" the others obliged. Finally climbing to an even higher height, they looked back and were shocked. Itachi started to calm down, his bangs covering his down turned face. Suddenly, the red chakra climbed up his arm and surrounded his body. Itachi lifted his face, black covering around his Sharingan and the evil smile. He held out his left hand, palm facing up.

"So you think you can still defeat me? Just look at yourselves! Grobbling in the dirt at my feet, your leader with fear etched into his face..." He smiled and a small, black Ameratsu flame appearing on his palm. Madara's eyes widened to the fullest. 'HE's going to use that jutsu!!!!' "GO TO THE HIGHEST THAT YOU CAN!" he yelled to the Akatsuki. Their fear etched into their faces, thinking off what could be so terrible as to put fear in Madara's heart and flew higher. " I will end your torture, personally. " Itachi said with a devious smile. The flame instantly engrossed his entire arm and he took off towards the enemy.

Itachi ran faster and faster, the flames growing in size to a point that they were leaving a charred trail behind him. His smile grew bigger and bigger as he ran straight into the army. He passed by the sodiers, catching their armor on fire and going towards the center of it all. He then jumped up on the soldier's head, and jumped higher and higher until he was almost towards the Akatsuki. He then flipped and started flying downwards, the black flames covering his whole body. As he decended, he looked like a black, flaming bullet. Itachi impacted into the ground with so much force that it broke the ground in half, the black flames speading to cover a radius of 10 kilometers. The Akatsuki were surprised at the heat wave that even reached them up in the air.

"ITACHI!" Kisame cried out and jumped off of the flying bomber's bird. Itachi was in a position that all of the soldiers were dead around him, his fist directly in the leader's heart. Itachi's chakra died down and he looked like his normal self, going back into a standing position. Kisame jogged towards him then stopped until he was a couple of feet from Itachi. Itachi smiled a kind smile. 'He's okay....' Kisame thought smiling. Suddenly, Itachi's eyes widened and blood started pouring from his mouth. Kisame stood there, shocked. Itachi started to fall forward until Kisame caught him. Kisame was petrified that his lover had died until he heard the weasel's heart beat, then he settled down. "It's okay Itachi...........you're safe now."

AU: Completly random but I hope you like it! ^.^ 


End file.
